The present disclosure relates to a data transfer apparatus configured to present an operation screen to a user and receive an instruction from the user, to thereby transfer data to a designated destination, an image forming apparatus including the data transfer apparatus, and an image reading apparatus including the data transfer apparatus.
The data transfer apparatus incorporated in the image forming apparatus normally has a touch panel function, and an operation status of the apparatus, soft buttons for receiving instructions from the user, and various messages are displayed on the touch panel.
In addition, a data transfer apparatus has been proposed that transfers image data of a source document, for example acquired through a reading operation performed by a document reading unit provided in the image forming apparatus, to a destination designated by the user. For such a data transfer apparatus, a technique to facilitate the use thereof has been proposed, for example by displaying, on the display unit, a list showing a plurality of items of transmission data including names of the destination of the image data and the destination address, and changing the number of pages of the list to be displayed on the display unit, according to the instruction made by the user regarding the destination data, thereby allowing the user to easily and intuitively designate the desired destination.